Chikara Ennoshita
is a second year at Karasuno High. He is one of the volleyball team's wing spikers. Appearance Ennoshita is an average-looking guy with slightly down-turned eyes, causing him to have a somewhat sleepy look on his face. He has medium-length dark brown hair kept parted near the middle. His eyebrows and eyes are the same brown colour. He doesn't usually attract much attention and often goes unmentioned even when he's on court. Personality He seems quiet and reserved and can usually be seen with a gentle smile on his face, but can behave boldly towards the other second years. Ennoshita is the only second year who's able to control Tanaka and Nishinoya. Ennoshita has the ability to understand and relate to different people and has been noted to be a stabilizing presence for the underclassmen; this trait makes him a good candidate to be a captain. Despite this, Ennoshita lacks confidence in himself, mostly because of his lack of experience in matches, and initially had trouble while subbing in for Daichi in the match against Wakutani South. Ennoshita's also smart and has never received a failing mark before. Background Ennoshita's currently a second year at Karasuno High. He joined the boys' volleyball club in his second year, but after the original Coach Ukai returned, he couldn't keep up with the grueling practices and started skipping, along with Kinoshita and Narita. Eventually, he realized how important volleyball was to him and returned to the team, but by that time, Coach Ukai had been hospitalized again. Because of this brief period of hiatus, he, Narita, and Kinoshita call themselves "The Ungrateful Second Years". While Asahi and Nishinoya were gone from the team, Ennoshita filled in their spots. After their return, he now cheers from the bench during games. Plot Karasuno High Team Formation Arc Ennoshita first appears along the sidelines during the 3-on-3 first years matchChapter 10. He later helps with welcoming the first years to the team. Aobajōsai Practice Match Ennoshita plays as a regular during the practice match against Aobajōsai. Asahi and Nishinoya's Return Asahi returns to the team and takes Ennoshita's spot. For a while, he stood on the sidelines cheering the team on in official matches with the other benched players, having never missed a game despite not playing. Spring High Preliminary Arc In chapter 119 after Daichi collided and had to be taken out, Ennoshita took his spot. He helped encourage Tanaka, who felt guilty about colliding with Daichi. Later in the same match, when Ukai went to yell at Yamaguchi, Ennoshita built up the courage and stepped in front of him, most likely avoiding a bad lecture for Yamaguchi. During the chapter, he misses the ball multiple times, but rather than cave into dismay, he's inspired by his teammates to be a better player. When the match ends with the team winning, instead of being elated, he realizes he's bitter about not being able to play more or being good enough compared to his teammates. Statistics Ennoshita's fundamentals are all intermediate and he has a decent playing style, but his abilities aren't outstanding overall. He is predominantly a left-wing spiker. Ennoshita is level-headed and good at analysis during games, allowing him to often see through his opponents' plans. This ability gives him a stable presence on the team, similar to Daichi, which is one of the reasons for Ennoshita to be captain next year. As of mid-November: * Fingertip Height: 223 cm * Jumping Reach: 305 cm (spike) / 290 cm (block) Relationships Hisashi Kinoshita and Kazuhito Narita He appears to be good friends with Kinoshita and Narita and is often seen with them during practice or games. They have known one another since they were first years. Kiyoko Shimizu To Tanaka and Nishinoya's dismay, he can talk normally with Kiyoko Shimizu without being ignored. Unlike his teammates, Ennoshita doesn't seem to be attracted to her. Karasuno High Ennoshita has a stabilizing presence on the team and is able to communicate with the first years well. Most of the members find him similar to Daichi and see him as the next captain. Trivia *Favorite Food: Vinegared sea pineapple *Current Concern: Even when he's really fired up, people tell him he looks sleepy. *Ennoshita wears white gym shoes with black accents. *He used to be #3 until Asahi and Noya returned. *He's shown to be quite talented at film making. He's made several movies, using his teammates and other volleyball team members to help him out. *His star sign is Capricorn. *When asked about Ennoshita's name, Furudate said, "I gave him this name with the image of succeeding greatly in the future."Haikyū!! Guidebook *'Nomenclature': **Chikara (力) - Power **Ennoshita (縁下) - Below Destiny *His name comes from the expression "en no shita no chikara mochi" (縁の下の力持ち) which refers to a person who does a thankless task or who works without expecting credit. Quotes *''"It's not like I've been playing in the earnest the whole time. I ran away from it once too."'' *''"This is the first time I’ve fought till the very end. Even though it’s like this, I’m still not satisfied at all."'' *''"I might sound biased, but I think our spikers are pretty skilled." (to Tobio, Episode 21)'' *''"Don't think I'm gonna warm that bench forever." (to Tanaka, Episode 8)'' References }} Category:Male Characters Category:Karasuno High Volleyball Club Category:Wing Spikers Category:Characters Category:2nd Year